percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Lust for Power: Chapter 38
Evan's P.O.V. It was still night. Nyx was starting to defeat Artemis and Kari, and Hyperion was slumped across the cave, motionless. Mikmak had taken Josh into the tent to heal him, which left me and a couple hundred monsters to fight. Oh yeah, and did I forget to tell you that Fuuka and Elizabeth were back? No, I didn't think so. With the short amount of time I had left, I prayed to my mother. I asked her to give me the full extent of my powers, so that I could defeat the monsters. Suddenly I started to glow. I felt as if I'd swallowed a ton of Ambrosia and Nectar. I felt more powerful than ever. My power was unlimited. Suddenly monsters swarmed me. I immediately knew what they would do, and slid under as Hellhounds pounced over me. I saw everything that they would do in my head, and avoided death. My Psychic abilities were on overload. I plowed through the monsters, being abe to sense their thoughts and movements. I wasn't even touched. I didn't tire as I killed a Drakon. Everywhere I went, shockwaves blew up monsters. The strong ones survived, and I quickly sen them to the pits of Tartarus. Then I caught my sword on fire, and tried something I'd never tried before. With my flaming sword, I released a shockwave. An eruption of flames Flew away from me in all directions. A supernove of heat shattered Giant's skulls and melted through the Dracanae. There was only a couple extremely powerful monsters left. And one was the Beast. Somehow it had regenerated and become full size. It was even more powerful than before! Then I held up Stoicheio and yelled its name, which if you didn't know, meant element in Latin. Suddenly immense winds surrounded the sword. Water rose around me, and earth exploded from the ground. Fire swirled around the blade like a flaming tongue. I knew this was my single and last attempt to save Olympus. It was my last resort, and my most powerful secret. I knew this would be one of the very few times I would use it. Then I charged at the last monsters. A tsunami of water rose from my sword, killing a Chimera and a Giant. Then I created a gigantic storm that threw down a dragon and died at the hands of my blade. Finally, I made the earth swallow a couple large Hellhounds and a Nemean Lion. All that was left was the Beast. I released all four of the elements at once, injuring it and giving me the upper hand. I lunged at its face and jammed my sword into its nose. It screamed in pain. I was seeing every move it would make before it happened. It bit at me, and a released a fireball down its throat before it could start. It tried to trick me by doing two different things, but I avoided every attack. Then I realized that every time I sent a shockwave at it, it would flinch. I released one at its leg, and the leg stopped moving. Somehow my shockwaves were paralyzing it... I then released every bit of energy I had left into one final shockwave. A torrent of flames and water nearly destroyed the Beast as the ground nearly devoured it. Air cut through its skin, and the shockwaves from the explosion left it paralyzed. I slowly crawled up to it, and with a quick flick of my wrist, the Beast died. I barely had any energy to walk, but I managed to leave as the Beast disintegrated. I walked over to James, and saw him lying on the ground motionless. "James!" I said. He moaned, and then tried to tell me something. I'm not sure exactly what. I tried to feed him Ambrosia, but nothing happened. Then he died in my hands, right then and there. I started to cry, but then something happened. Suddenly the ground started to tremble and I felt the Earth take a sharp turn, throwing me a couple hundred feet to the side. In confusion, I looked up and realized what James was trying to say. Hecate had succeeded. We were in "The Land of the Midnight Sun." Category:The Lust for Power Category:Dagostino Category:Chapter Page